


Unstoppable

by LelianasSong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: With battle on the horizon, Alleria finds comfort in the arms of her Queen.





	Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reynarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/gifts).



> Just another little gift because these gays are wholesome and soft and there needs to be more of them!

There was nothing quite as peaceful as the twilight sky, as it became the canvas for the art that it almost felt like Alleria’s life at Wyrmrest Temple was. It was a masterpiece that she couldn’t quite fathom, not as she closed her eyes and felt the warm arms that wrapped around her waist and the body that pressed against her back. Soft lips brushed against her neck, as she stared out at the drakes that swooped and soared around, some just idly gliding and the younger ones racing down in swooping tricks.

Alleria laughed as one of the azure drakes dove down and Alexstrasza gasped in her ear, a moment of worry before the cheeky drake swooped back up with a toothy grin and a wink towards the Life-Binder. Her love would always worry about everyone around her, it was who she always was and who, Alleria had no doubt, she would always be. Even here, she could feel the way Alexstrasza wrapped her arms tighter at the slightest hint of a tremble or shiver that ran down her wife’s body. Her entire being warmer not only Alleria’s physical form, but her heart as well. 

As she breathed out, she could see her breath, freezing the moment it made contact with the frigid air and yet those chills were chased away effortlessly, when Alexstrasza laced their fingers together. Feather-light touches traced up her arms and back down, weaving intricate patterns upon her skin and trailing over each tattoo, every scar.

“My love,” Alexstrasza whispered, her voice warm and soft within the encroaching darkness.

“How many more days do you think we have like this? Before we must go to fight the oncoming storm?” Alleria spoke, turning slightly so she could look into those warm, golden eyes.

“It won’t be long now, but we will stand,” Alexstrasza spoke, her words quiet and yet so determined that she left no room for doubt. “We will survive whatever the world throws at us. Together.”

“You always sound so sure.” Alleria moved her lips to graze against Alexstrasza’s cheeks, her eyes fluttering closed as she savoured the sensation of being held closer and the gentle rumble that erupted in the depths of Alexstrasza’s chest made her entire body sing. “I wish there was another way. I wish it didn’t feel like we were throwing ourselves at the Old Gods. But what other choice do we have?”

“For as long as I have known you, I always took you as someone who would rather go down fighting. You hold that in common with…”

“Her, yes. I know.”

“Is this what it is, my heart? Are you worried about seeing your sister again?”

“After everything she has done… to innocents? To the whole of Azeroth?”

“And yet she is ready to fight to her final death. You are both more alike than you like to give each other credit for,” Alexstrasza laughed, pressing a kiss to Alleria’s forehead.

Alleria twisted her lips, burying her face in Alexstrasza’s neck and breathed in that irreplaceable scent of life that always seemed to permeated the entirety of Alexstrasza’s being. The refreshing scent of the forest after spring rain, the crackling of a blazing hearth and the crispness of a winter’s morning. All of them rolled into one, each pulling on Alleria’s fondest memories, of laughter, of joy, with her Queen and in the past. All the simpler times that seared into her memory, with every gentle touch, every beat of the heart that she could feel beneath the palm of her hand. It was so full, so beautiful and as she listened for a moment, she almost felt as if the strength of it infused into her very soul.

Looking up with a smile, she cupped Alexstrasza’s cheek easily, bringing their lips together as she turned and straddled her wife easily. It wasn’t private here, nowhere near private enough and yet all she needed right now was to wrap her arms around her wife’s shoulders and to feel those strong hands massaging her waist. A faint blush rose to her cheeks as she felt her Queen break the kiss and move to her ear, stroking a forked tongue against the side of her ear. She laughed at that, all warmth and devotion as Alleria shivered in delight and let her Queen’s attentions move to her jaw and neck with an invitational tilt of her head.

Each touch and sensation seemed to chase that dread away, pushing the thoughts of the future into the back of her mind, the night descending around them both and enveloping them in its quiet peace. Alleria wove her hands into Alexstrasza’s hair, stroking through the softness as if it were the most prized of silks, revering every single touch. The gentle press of a hand on her back steadied her, grounded her as it rubbed and soothed, pulling her away from thoughts and into sensations.

“I love you, with all my heart,” Alexstrasza breathed against Alleria’s jaw, as she nuzzled the skin there slightly.

“I love you too, my Queen,” Alleria laughed, trying not to tremble as she felt hands tickle her sides out of nowhere.

She stayed as still as she could, trying to resist it all and found that her resolve was so easily broken the moment she saw Alex’s smile, beaming up at her as brightly as a thousand gleaming suns. Her laugh rang throughout the air, warm and rich, just the way she always used to. Just the way that Alexstrasza had taught her to laugh again.

“We will get through this, I promise you. After all this is over, we will have the perfect life for the rest of our days,” Alexstrasza said, cupping Alleria’s cheeks as she did so and guiding her to look at her. 

“A promise, huh?”

“A dragon’s promise is never broken,” Alex chuckled, rubbing her thumb over Alleria’s high cheekbones.

“Are you sure that’s not just you?”

“Don’t let the others hear that. They would be quite offended.”

“They already know I hold you in the  _ highest _ esteem.”

“Oh, they know. You make sure they are very much aware of it, my darling.”

Alleria winked, grinning broadly as she moved forward to capture Alexstrasza’s lips in a passionate kiss. She smiled into every second, feeling the way that Alex’s own smile moved so easily against hers. Her heart felt like it was brimming, her soul was soaring and nothing could compare to this. Nothing could take this from her. Not the void, not the Old Gods and certainly not any other being that may try. She would beat it all. How could she not? There was no way she could lose when felt as unstoppable as she did with the love and support of her Queen.


End file.
